


To Conceive All Beings Like Themselves

by Mara



Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU
Genre: Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has a recurring dream. No, not that one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Conceive All Beings Like Themselves

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic100 #18, Black, Psych30 #1, Transference.

Bruce has a recurring dream. No, not that one. Everyone knows about that one, with the gun and the pearls and his parents.

No, this is a different dream, one he's never told anyone about, not Alfred in the depths of despair, or Leslie, while injured and medicated, or even Clark or Diana. (J'onn might know, but he would never say.)

This dream is his and his alone. It doesn't involve bats or criminals or even Gotham City.

It's about a trip. Sometimes to the zoo, sometimes to the park. There's usually a picnic, but not always.

But certain things are constant, like the small hand held trustingly in his own. And when he looks down, the black hair and the startling blue eyes are familiar.

And at the end of the dream day, the little boy lies in his arms and falls asleep, dark head resting against Bruce, giving him a feeling of contentment he's never known anywhere else.

Sometimes, Bruce thinks about asking one of the magic users if the dream is a wish or a prophecy, but he doesn't want to know the answer.

And Batman, with his ability to segregate his mind, never examines his need for a Robin.

Nor does he examine why Steph seemed unsuitable.

\--end--


End file.
